How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 9
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After giving away over Fourteen Thousand Dollars, the game show you love to read is back! And this time, cartoon characters Big Dog from "2 Stupid Dogs", Panda and Bonnie Bravo gets to play the game for 1,000.00 each, if Chris could get it right.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been 8 episodes since this fanfiction series has given away snice this fanfiction game show series has given away $14,366.21, and I think that we could be having a short time that could be exciting as they had to do so as we get this 9th episode underway, also this is the 6th of my future fanfiction stories.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Goodman: Good evening, and welcome to another episode of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying,_ I'm Chris Goodman, and today, I Think that we're going to be having our first contestant known as Big Dog.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Big Dog: Hello Mr. Goodman, it's great to be here.

Chris: Yes, well, I Think that we're going to be that you're going to enjoy that you might had to be that you're going to feel that it was simply as you might had to feel that quite as they get to do so as they had to allow that it was never happen to be that you're going to be playing for $1,000.00, is that right?

Big Dog: Yes I am.

Chris: Well, I'm going to cut to the chase, you seems to be exactly just 6 questions away from $1,000.00 as you get to see that you start from $0.01 and you'll end with $1,000.00, and just in case any questions gets hard, you'll get to see that you got 3 lifelines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend and Ask-The-Audience.

Big Dog: 6 questions, 3 lifelines, 1 chance. got it.

Chris: And remember, if you only got 1 answer wrong, it's game over for you.

Big Dog: Oh bad.

Chris: So if you're ready, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying".

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your first question for $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Who wrote the books _Tom Sawayr_ and _The Prince And The Pauper?_

A:Mark Twain  
B:Edgar Allen Poe  
C:John Gershwin  
D:Dr. Seuss

Big Dog: I'm a dog and I Can't read, so I think that I'm going to be that I'll choose "A":Mark twain, final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: But tell me, how did you answer so quickly if you don't ready?

Big Dog: We dogs don't get to read, but we sure are smart.

Chris: Okay, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: What is the name of the great dane from the show that shares the same name?

A:Mickey-Rickey  
B:Jeffery-Reffery  
C:Scooby-Doo  
D:Ding-Dong

Big Dog: Well, I Think that we could be that I know this dog, I understand that if you had to let me get this, I had to vote the audience.

Chris: Okay then, Audience, our contestant needs your help, you know what to do.

(Audience voting)

Voting results:  
A:0%  
B:13%  
C:78%  
D:9%

Chris: It seems that the Audience vote for "A" because there's no "Mickey-Rickey".

Mickey Mouse (From the Audience): I HEARD THAT!

Chris: Who gets the people?!

Big Dog: I might get to pick for answer "C", final answer.

Chris: It looks like that you got it right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Before we got to our next question, I want to meet our cat Mr. Mittens.

Big Dog: Woof.

(Mr. Mittens screams, then fainted)

Chris: I can't believe that you scared Mr. Mittens! I'm sorry, but I believe that you're going to leave here.

Big Dog: Sorry, I just can't help myself.

(Big Dog leaves, Music plays: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Bye Bye Contestant)

Chris: Well then, shall we go on with our next contestant? Well, I Think that we're going to be meeting our next contestant.

(Panda came in here)

Panda: Hello.

Chris: Our next contestant is Panda, he's a panda bear and he's going to win his money for his girlfriend Lucy.

Panda: Hey, she's not my girlfriend... yet.

Chris: Uh-Huh, now tell me, you and your brothers are going to be winning that so you're going to be that giving a chance to win to win that grand, huh?

Panda: Oh yeah, I think so.

Grizzly: You're the bear Pan-Pan!

Ice Bear: Ice Bear cheers you on, hurrzah.

Chris: okay then, are you ready?

Panda: Yes, I am.

Chris: Audience, are you ready?

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Let's Play!

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Let's Play

Chris: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: How many eggs are in a dozen?

A:12  
B:24  
C:36  
D:One too many

Panda: I Think that it could be that quite simple, I think that I'm going to feel that you're going to possibly as they had to build up that the answer is "A", final answer.

Chris: That's correct for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Uh, wait a minute, I Think that we got a phone call here, uh, hello, Welcome to the "Thousand Dollar" show, how may I help you?

The Mayor On Phone: Hello, Chris Goodman, I think that I would like to be a contestant on your next show.

Chris: You're the mayor, why would you get to be a contestant on the show?

The Mayor: Because I know all the answers, I know the lifelines, and I know all of the in-show challenges.

Chris: You're a creep, you know that?

The Mayor: Please, you get to know about I'm about to become a contestant.

Chris: forget it!

(Phone cut off)

Panda: Well, I think that went well.

(Fanfare)

Chris: And it's time for our prize question, tell us all about it Rainer Wolfcastle.

Rainer Wolfcastle: That's right, it's a mini-car, and you and your friends are going to be enjoying into it, and why not to throw in another $500.00, and all of this will be yours if you answer the question correctly.

Chris: Okay, and here it is, your prize question.

Prize Question: What did Japan call their animated Cartoons?

A:Accuqite  
B:Anime  
C:Ameilia  
D:Banana Joe

Panda: Oh that's easy, I believe it's answer "A".

Chris: I'm sorry, the correct answer is "D".

Panda: It was too Anime!

Chris: It was Banana Joe!

Panda: Anime!

Chris: Banana Joe!

Panda: Anime!

Chris: Banana Joe!

(Ice Bear walks down and came to Chris)

Ice Bear: The correct answer is anime.

(Bell Dings)

Grizzly: it is my responsibly that Panda will take that $500.01 altogether, plus the $1,000.00 in plays.

Chris: Very well, I gibe Panda $1,500.01.

(The Bears got on stack)

Chris: Wait, what about your car?

Grizzly: Oh, you can give to that guy over there.

Audience member: Yay! I get to win!

Chris: When we come back, We'll get to see that Bonnie Bravo gets to play for $1,000.00 as our final contestant gets to be pumped up.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

-END CHAPTER-

Closing Note: The next contestant Bonnie Bravo gets to be that she'll have to go for $1,000.00 of which her part took place right before my first series story _Viva Via Cartoons,_ go check it out unless you read it already.


	2. Chapter 2-08-01-2018

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying,_ and here's your host, Chrisssssssssssssssssssss Goodman!

Chris: Oh boy, I think that we're going to teach Rainer how to do some tricks. Uh, welcome back to the show, and today, we got our final contestant known as Bonnie Bravo and she seems that she was going to go for $1,000.00.

Bonnie: Oh you know it, besides, I think that we need to build around as they get to possible as they had to work hard as any contestant.

Chris: And you expected that we could be that we're going to allow that something bad's going to happen?

Bonnie: Oh no, not at all.

Chris: Well then, do you have someone in the audience with you?

Bonnie: Well, I have my Johnny here and I Think that we could be that it was going to be simply as they get to notice here.

Johnny: Aw, Mama, I Don't want to be here.

Bonnie: You'll like it and live with it.

Johnny: Aw, this stinks!

Chris: Okay, you know the rules, you know the lifelines, so let's waste anymore time, let's play the game!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following is not a cookie?

A:Chocolate Chip  
B:Oatmeal  
C:Rum Raisin  
D:Tomato

Bonnie: Tomato cookies? Yuck! I can't believe that you've you come up with an answer, I'm going with "D", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Here come your next question worth $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Which of these characters from _We Bare Bears_ has known for ninja Skills?

A:Charlie  
B:Ice Bear  
C:Chole  
D:Grizz

Bonnie: Well, I do love those modern cartoons, and I believe that if I haven't seen it, I won't believe the answer is "B", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.10!

Applause: (Cheer And Applause)

Bonnie: Now Bonnie, I believe that I will get you the next question that's worth $1.00, but before I do, I want you to make sure that you're going to make this right as possible, so I want to get the question.

$1.00 Question: Which of the following does make exactly a kitty-cat sound?

A:Meow  
B:Woof  
C:Chrip  
D:Hiss

Bonnie: Well, a Cat is makes that sound when it's angry so, I'm going with Ask-The Audience.

Chris: All right then, Audience, you know what to do.

Voting Results:  
A:100%  
B:0%  
C:0%  
D:0%

Chris: 100% of the audience says "A", what do you say?

Bonnie: If that's what the audience picked, then I will go with them and say "A", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: When We Come back, we're going to be giving her a chance to win the same mini-car that we tried to give out from earlier!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Closing Note: This game took place before one of my earlier stories _Viva Via Cartoons_ so if you read that, you get to read the part that Johnny asked him if he remembers his Mama as made exactly going to be making it cash worthy, so yeah, go check it out!


	3. Chapter 3-08-03-2018-The Same Mini-Car

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle, taking to Mayor on the phone: Look, we talk about this, you're not going to be a contestant on this show.

The Mayor: You will and you might!

(Rainer hangs up)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Sorry about that folks, and now, back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying,_ and here's your host, Chrissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Goodman!

Chris: Hello and welcome back, for those of you already know, Boniie Bravo has won $0.10.

Bonnie: Why yes I have.

Chris: It seems that you're going for $1.00, 4 questions away from $1,000.00, but first, we're giving you a chance at that same mini-car that we tried to he away from eariler.

Bonnie: A Mini-Car? Oh how thoughtful.

(Model shows Mini-car)

Johnny: Whoa Mama! (ran down to Model) Hey baby, what do you say that together, you and me will win a million dollars together?

(model kicks Johnny in the stomach, the spin around as she throws him into the announcer's booth)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Go back to the audience!

Johnny: yes sir. (Ran back to his seat)

Chris: Now that's taken care of, let's play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, time for the bonus question worth the mini-car.

BONUS QUESTION: Which of the following smurfs is wearing a red hat?

A:Brainy  
B:Papa  
C:Crazy  
D:Clumsy

Bonnie: Now you know that there never was a crazy smurf, so I'm going with Answer "B", final.

Chris: Unbelievable. that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: But tell me, how did you answer that question so fast?

Bonnie: Well, if there's one thing that I know, my late husband that could be that quite simply as they had to build up such quick intelligence.

Chris: Right, now time for the $1.00 Question.

$1.00 Question: Which of the following show has a talking fish with legs that goes by the name of Darwin?

A:The Amazing World Of Gumball  
B:We Bare Bears  
C:Regular Show  
D:Scooby Doo

Bonnie: Well, I don't think that's "Scooby-Doo" and I Don't think it's "We Bare Bears" either so, I think that It's "A", "Gumball", Final Answer.

Chris: You're right in a very fast pace, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your next question worth $10.00.

$10.00 Question: How many episodes does the original "Flintstones" Series lasted?

A:166  
B:256  
C:378  
D:Only 1,000

Bonnie: Well, I think that "The Flintstones" that happens to be that quite as they get to run about it.

Chris: Do you think that you're going to get it for $10.00?

Bonnie: Well yes, I think that I'm going to have exactly for Answer "A", final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Audience)

Bonnie: Okay, time for you question worth $100.00.

$100.00 Question: Which of the live action Disney movies has been made in 1993?

A:The Black Hole  
B:Tron  
C:Blank Check  
D:Angels In The Outfield

Bonnie: Oh, that's easy, I Think that it was going to be answer "C", final answer.

Chris: Boy Bonnie, you sure are super fast, that's correct for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

(Crash as Audience gasps)

Chris/Rainer/Bonnie/Johnny/Audience: IT'S THE MAYOR!

The Mayor: If I Can't be a contestant, no one can!

(Mayor gets to drive over the studio)

Chris: It's the mother's day special all over again!

(Mayor driving speeding over as he gets to wreck the studio)

Bonnie: Stop right there Mayor, that's enough of you! (Stops car as Mayor got ejected as he screams and landed on Johnny)

The Mayor: Yay, I get to be the contestant! Let's start with a question with $0.01!

(Johnny throws the mayor as screams again as he landed on the floor)

Bonnie: Well, I believe that I get exactly to get my Mini-Car and the $100.00, because my work here is done.

Chris: So is mine, because that's all for the time for this show, because this show has totaled $1,600.11 and a mini-car. WHO GETS THE PEOPLE, WHO GETS THE PEOPLE. WHO GETS THE PEOPLE!

Cast:

Host:  
Chris Goodman

Announcer:  
Rainer Wolfcastle

2 Stupid Dogs  
Big Dog

KABLAM!  
The Mayor (Action League NOW!)

Johnny Bravo  
Johnny Bravo  
Bonnie Bravo

We Bare Bears  
Grizz  
Ice Bear  
Panda  
Lucy (Mentioned)

Model  
Mindy

The End

Please put some comments in the comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Chris: Seriously, I would like to have a normal episode, just once!


End file.
